


Purple Beanie

by MNY_FOREVER



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNY_FOREVER/pseuds/MNY_FOREVER
Summary: This story is my friend work, she dedicated this for the President of Minayeonators MISA, so please let her read it. Thank you!
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Purple Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my friend work, she dedicated this for the President of Minayeonators MISA, so please let her read it. Thank you!

It’s been 3 years since Twice contract was over.They all live happily getting their own houses with their families. Nayeon and Mina living happily as a couple.. until.

Mina slammed the door the walls were shaken. She’s crying her heart out, weeping. She never thought breaking up with Nayeon would be like this. Never in her entire life she imagined how cruel a break up with Nayeon would actually feel.

She took the picture frame with her and Nayeon’s photo displayed on her bedside table. She threw it against the wall, shattered pieces of glasses fell on the floor.

She knelt down, putting both hands on her face, crying.. “What did I do to deserve this Nayeon?” tears streaming down non-stop.

_Knock knock knock .._

“Minari are you okay? Open the door, please Mina, let us in.” Sana’s knocking the door so hard making a pounding sound.

“Minari open the door. Talk to us.” Worried Momo pouted.

“Leave me alone!” Mina shouted. Sana and Momo can hear her sobs.

“I will take this door down with my own hands if you will not open this!!!” Sana exclaimed, raging as she said those words.

“GO AWAY!” Mina threw the flower vase towards the door. “GO AWAY I BEG YOU GUYS!” She shrieked.

“Sana, we should call her mom before it’s too late. I’m afraid Mina will do something stupid.” Momo biting her nails now begging Sana whose so anxious with the current situation.

Sana dialed Mina’s mom. Mina’s mom answered said she will be home shortly.

“Minari, we called your mom. She’s coming home soon.” Sana continuously knocking the door. She leaned closer to hear what Mina could be doing.

“Minariiiii” another pounding knock and there’s no response.

“MYOUI MINA! I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!” Yelled by pissed Sana.

Momo so worried, cant help bitting her nails.

“Shou..should we, we call a, a po, police Sa.., Sana?” Momo asked in cold sweat.

Sana’s now pacing back and forth, now biting her thumb nail too.

“Sana.. Minatozaki Sana.” Momo now stomping her feet.

“Stop! I don’t know what to do as well Momoring! You’re just making it worst.”

“I’m sorry.” She looked down. “I wish none of this happened, Weren’t they okay a week ago? So sweet and stuff. Although we all know Nayeon is so sweet with almost every girls she knows, I can’t believe she could do that to Mina in 6 years they’ve been together as a partner, I don’t know how and why Nayeon would choose Yeri over Mina. “ Momo whines..

Sana chuckeld, “ Hmph, no she didn’t choose Yeri, she CHEATED with Yeri. We all saw it, you saw it, I saw it and Mina saw it, Nayeon kissing Yeri in the restroom a while ago.”

Momo weakly bent her head sideward and pouted.

20 minutes later, Mina’s mom arrived, Sana told everything that happened while Mama Myoui opening the door in panic.

“ I knew it! I knew Nayeon will just hurt my daughter! I shouldn’t have allowed their relationship long ago!” She yelled.

_Flashback_

“ Kiss me” Nayeon told Yeri. Yeri obeyed like Nayeon’s 2 words were spell casted on her. They kissed passionately. The restroom door swung open. Mina saw it all before her eyes. Sana and Momo who was with her saw it too. Momo covered her mouth in shock. You could see the horror in Mina’s eyes.

“ IM NAYEON!” Sana shouted as loud as she could with visible veins on her neck.

Yeri and Nayeon broke the kiss as soon as they heard Sana’s voice. Yeri covered her mouth and ducked her head while leaving the restroom. But Mina held Yeri’s arm and made her turn so she’s facing her. Yeri staring at the tears welling up in Mina’s eyes, glimmering.

“I’m sorry.” Yeri bowed while apologizing, but Mina slaps her leaving a handprint on her goddess face and she left holding her cheek.

Mina shed tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Nayeon now staring down the floor. Mina clenched her fist containing her anger, shaking and with audible deep sharp breathing, trying to form words. Trying to spit out all the question she wanted to ask.. but she can’t.

She just left the room with unbearable pain, like a pain caused by hundreds of daggers thrown at her.

“What happened?!” Jihyo asked Mina who completely ignored her and others members confused why Mina’s crying. “Minari, why are you crying?!” Chaeyoung asked and followed Mina in the elevator, trying to calm Mina down, hugging her with one of her hands sideways. “ Mina, why? Did you and Nayeon unnie fight again? It’s our 3rd reunion party. You shouldn’t be crying like this. Come on let’s go back and stop crying.” She said while wiping Mina’s tears with her hand.

Back at JYP building the other members know the whole story because Momo told them what happened. “ Idiot!” Jihyo hit Nayeon in the head with her handbag. “ Nayeon-ah what did you do? What did you just do?!” she scolds Nayeon. Tzuyu trying to stop Jihyo from hitting her Nayeon unnie further. While other members looked at Nayeon with visible disappointed in their eyes.

“Sorry.” Nayeon’s voice is almost inaudible, eyes were watery while looking down.

“If something bad happens to Mina, I swear Nayeon, I’m gonna make you pay for this.” Sana left and Momo patted Nayeon’s shoulder before she followed Sana and a tear fell from Nayeon’s eyes as the door shuts.

The next day. Mina is all over the news. “ Myoui Mina, rushed to the hospital”. “Former girl group Twice member, is Mina sick?.” “ Myoui Mina’s hospitalization, what could be the reasons?”.. etc.

Mina is lying in the hospital bed with an IV and blood bags hooked in her left and right hands. Her right and left palm are stitched and wrapped in the white bandage. The doctor said, Mina might have picked up the large pieces of shattered glass in her hands and grasped it tightly that made her bleed too much from deep wounds.

“And with the deep wounds and cults in her hands that almost pass through her bones, the amount of blood loss in that 20minutes she locked herself, she could’ve died if Mrs. Myoui didn’t arrive earlier.” Explaine the doctor to Mina’s Family and manager. “ is she going through a depression or something she hated so much that made her grasp broken glasses?” the doctor asked Mrs. Myoui.

“All I heard is, she had a fight with her lover.” Mrs. Myoui said weakly.

“Ah, I see, she’s going to be okay Mrs. Myoui. I assure you. Just give her time. “

“Please keep everything in private doctor, especially when the media asks.” Said manager oppa.

“Yes Sir, All patients status and data are confidential and should be confidential, whether you’re celebrity or not.” He replied.

“Thank you.” Said manager oppa.

As soon Nayeon heard the news about Mina, she run to the hospital but Papa Myoui stopped her from entering the room.

“I need to see Mina, Mr. Myoui. Let me in!” She protested and tried to push Mr. Myoui out of her way.

“Stop! Nayeon-ssi! STOP!” Papa Myoui pushed Nayeon. She lost her balance and fell on the floor. Papa Myoui breathing heavily, his anger made his face so red. “I don’t want to see you near my daughter anymore! Get lost!” He shouted. “I trusted you Nayeon! I even allowed your relationship even it’s wrong to many people eyes, but still I let you guys with your relationship because my daughter is so happy with you. But you disappoint me Nayeon. Now get lost and I don’t ever want to see your face again!” Papa Myoui went back inside the room.

Nayeon was left there, still on the hallway’s floor, wiping her tears, clutching herself in sitting position. Sana, Mina’s bestfriend watching the whole time outside the room, wanted to help Nayeon, but she just cant.. she hated Nayeon so much. So she just stood there, watching her cry in crossed arms.

“I never thought you’d be that kind of person Nayeon, you were betten that that. How long have you been cheating on Mina?” Sana chukled.

Dahyun and Tzuyu arrived with food, and shocked to see Nayeon in that state, weeping so bad. The two girls helped Nayeon, sit on the chair.

“Sana, It’s still Nayeon unnie, why didn’t you help her get up?” Dahyun asked.

“She deserves it.” She said as she left them.

“Nayeon unnie, you look so pale, here eat this and drink this juice.” Tzuyu offered.

“Nayeon unnie, are you okay?” Dahyun asked in sad tone.

“Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!” Nayeon started to hit her head with her own hands saying idiot over and over again.

“Stop it Nayeon unnie!” Tzuyu held Nayeon’s hands. “Stop Nayeon unnie..” And she put her arms around Nayeon and rubbed her back.

Nayeon just cried.

After a few minutes. Mama Myoui went out the room, her eyes is puffy from all the crying. She confronted Nayeon.

Nayeon stood up and bowed but Mama Myoui slapped her. Nayeon didn’t move, she just closed her eyes and flinched with the pain.

“Go away, my daughter doesn’t want to see you anymore. I don’t like someone like you waiting putside like this. “ Mama Myoui said and she turned her back to Nayeon headed to the room again but she stopped when Nayeon started to speak.

“Please tell your daughter,.. I’m sorry.” Tears falling from her eyes. “If she doesn’t want to see me anymore, then I’ll…*sniffs*.. respect her. But could you please, please.. please.. tell her I said I’m sorry and I love her.” *wiping her tears using her arm* then I will be forever gone in her life. And I will be forever thankful to you Mrs. Myoui.” Nayeon said shaking, every words she struggled saying.

Mama Myoui turned again to Nayeon, she stepped close with just a feet away “ No! you didn’t love her! Because you don’t hurt the person that you love” She shouted at her while pointing a finger at Nayeon’s face.

And Mama Myoui went back to the room without looking at Nayeon, but before she closes the door..

“I hope this is going to be the last time the Myoui Family’s going to see your face.”

A year has passed. Everything is back to normal. Mina has moved on, she’s become an actress. Speaking of being an actress she has a new drama in SBS which she finds so interesting, since Yeri is going to be her co-star in the drama. She accepted it so that she can show off to Yeri how much she’s over with Nayeon.

No one knew about Nayeon’s whereabouts after her last time encounter with Mama Myoui. None of her friends or fellow Twice members knows where Nayeon is, except for Yeri and Mother Im.

_Flashback.._

1 week before Mina got hospitalized.

“Let’s break-up Minari”.. Nayeon told Mina in a sodt voice.

“What?Babe if you’re joking, you know how much I hated those kind of jokes.” Mina fired back.

“I am serious.” She said looking straight into Mina’s eyes.

Mina’s heart skipped a beat. “Excuse me?”

“I WANT TO BREAK YP WITH YOU.” Nayeon replied as slowly and clearly as she could.

Mina just blinked many times.

“I am sorry Mina.” She said while trying to hold back her tears.

Mina cupped her hands to Nayeon’s face. “Baby are you ss..sick?Are you not f.ffeeling good?I’ll take you home” she stuttered.

Nayeon pulled down Mina’s hands.. “I’m fine. I’m sorry Mina, I don’t want this anymore. We’re over.” Nayeon looked down.

“Lies!!! Look at me! Look at me” Mina cupping Nayeon’s face again and making her look in her eyes. “Why Nayeon? I am suffocating you with our relationship? Nayeon I can give you space! But don’t break up with me please! Or atleast give me a valid reason why are you doing this!” She yelled shakingly, a tear was shed.

“I don’t love you anymore Mina. It’s been an awful 6 years being with you.” She replied without looking into Mina’s eyes, she’s tearing up but holding it back.

Mina dropped her hands, feeling all her energy was drained from what she heard.

“I’m sorry Mina.” She turned and started to walk away..

But Mina hugged her from behind so tight, crying. “ No Nayeon, please! No! I know I’m not giving time for you lately but Nayeon please! I can make it up with you! I’m begging you Nayeon don’t do this to me!” Mina pleaded.

\----------------

And Mina snapped from reality.. she realized she fell asleep in the set of her drama. She doesn’t know why that memory with Nayeon breaking up with her kept on coming back. She shook her head trying to get rid anything related to Nayeon. She pinched the bridge of her nose near her closed eyes.

“Having a bad dream?” A girls voice asked her.

Mina turned and she saw it’s Yeri.

“It’s none of your business.” Mina stood up from her sit and looked at Yeri from head to toe, examining her, she crossed her arms. “Looks like Nayeon’s taking care of you. SO. WELL. Be careful, you might not know if she’s cheating on you.” She said bitterly.

“Jealous?” Yeri raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I?” She replied and a girl stepped closer to Mina and pecked her cheek. It was Chaeyoung, she visited Mina in the set.

“Oh baby why are you here?” Mina asked.

“Just dropped by to see you.” She smirked. “And I’m going to watch you act” She smiled.

“Thanks baby.” Mina smiled, and she looked at Yer who’s starring at them.

“Jealous? You should call your girlfriend too” Mina smirked, raised her eyebrow and left.

Yeri just sighed.

\-----------------

“I hate myself” Nayeon tilted her face back on the pillow, damming tears.

She took her voice recorder..

“Minari, how are you?how’s my baby penguin?” She said while her tears are falling. “I want to dial your number so bad and desperately tell you how much I love you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Mina.” She sniffed. “I want you here beside me.. I wosh you’re here beside me.” She stopped the recorder, pulled out the tape and put it with the dozens of tapes on the table.

\----------------

It’s Twice 4th reunion anniversary, everyone was there of course except for Nayeon.

“Aaaah everything is not the same without Nayeon!” Jeonyeon whined while sitting in the couch with Jihyo in sulking way.

“I miss Nayeon unnie” Tzuyu pouted while playing with her glass of wine.

“Me too, do you guys happen to know where she is?” Dahyun asked.

“Molla…” Jihyo replied.

“I heard she’s travelling.” Manager oppa said and shrugged.

“Move on guys” Mina took Tzuyu’s wine and drink it down. “I have moved on, why can’t you?”

“It’s still Nayeon unnie.. Our bunny.. I miss her aegyo.” Tzuyu sighed..

“Let’s just hope she’s happy..” Jihyo left them to get a drink and she saw Yeri standing at the door of JYP event room where the party is being held.

“Oh look a visitor. Hello.” Jihyo bowed her head. “ By any chance are you with nayeon? We quite miss her.”

“No she’s not with me. I am here because nayeon asked me to give you this.” Yeri gave her a flash drive. “She said, she want you guys to watch this.”

“What is this?” Jihyo took the flashdrive and stared at it. “It’s uhm..a video file Nayeon recorder.”

“Oh, maybe a greeting for out 4th reunion. Where is she?” Jihyo questioned, she walked back where the group is and Yeri followed.

An awkward atmosphere felt when the group saw yeri. Mina’s heartbeat was so fast because Nayeon might be downstairs with Yeri.

“Nayeon, she’s in the US right now..” She hesitantly answered..

“Oh why didn’t you go with her? Aren’t you afraid she might be cheating on you?” Mina raised her left eyebrow at Yeri again.

“Nayeon and I, we never had a relationship. Just so you know Mina.” Yeri looked at Mina fiercely.

“Shut up.” Mina answered back.

“stop it Mina.” Manager oppa interrupted.

Jihyo played the flash drive on TV in front of the group.

And they saw Nayeon.. recording herself in her room, sitting on the other side of her bed. She’s wrapped with winter clothes even its not winter yet. She’s wearing her favorite purple beanie, her face is skinny like she didn’t eat anything for a year. She’s pale, her lips are pale, but you can see she tried to put a make up to cover it.

They almost didn’t recognize her. They were shocked and dropped their mouths.

Nayeon started to speak, but she’s looking down and not looking at the camera.

“Annyeonghaseyo” She greeted with a crack in her voice. She’s holding both of her hands. “Im sorry I wasn’t able to make it today. How have you guys been? I’m.. I’m doing good.” She smiled, still looking down. “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry to everyone especially to Mina..” Nayeon bowed. “I hope you guys are all well. I want to hug you all” Nayeon wiped her tear. “Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry. Please take care of your health. I love you guys foreve.”

And the video stopped.

Tzuyu’s crying, almost all of them is crying except of Mina. “I miss Nayeon unnie so much.” Tzuyu said.

Mina stood and walked near the window looking at Seoul’s beautiful buildings and lights at night, there she wiped her tear as soon as her back was turned from the group.

“What is she doing in America?” Jihyo removing the tears welled up in her eyes while watching the video.

“Maybe looking for a new girl victim.” Mina said, still facing the window.

“STOP INSULTING NAYEON!” Yeri yelled as she clenched her fists due to anger.

Mina turned and walked towards Yeri “Why?you’re hurt for her? She’s a cheater! A dirty cheater!” Mina shouted with audible breaths.

Yeri slapped Mina across the face. Yeri’s so mad clenching he teeth. Manager oppa now forcing Yeri to step back. But she tried to let go of manager oppas hold.

“Nayeon? You really want to know where she is right now?” Tears welling up in Yei’s eyes. “She’s in the hospital! She’s sick! And no one knows if she can comeback here in Korea ALIVE!!!” Her knees got weak making her sit on the floor, sobbing.

Silence filled the room with emptiness the only thing that broke that silence is when Tzuyu dropped her glass of wine unconsciously after realizing the last word of Yeri. The whole group was dumbfounded.

Yeri continued while sniffing..

“She never cheated on you Mina. Last year.. the same date as today.. She asked me to kiss her, because if you saw us like that, it’s the only way you’ll let go of her.. she asked you a week before for a breakup right? But you didn’t let her go, so she did the hardest way she could ever think of, make you think she’s cheating.” She stood up wiping her tear.

“That day when she asked you for a break up, that’s also the day when the doctor told her she has a brain tumor.. She didn’t want to bother you with her illness, she wants to be cured without you knowing, the reason why she would rather break up with you. To be honest it wasn’t that bad before, there’s still hope she can be cured, but after learning you almost died because of her last year, she refused chemotherapy, refused to line.”

Manager oppa handed Yeri a tissue paper.

Yeri blew her nose and continued. “I heard and saw her screaming in pain. It was an unpleasant scene to watch and she’s calling your name Mina. I don’t know if it’s the pain caused by her illness or the pain living without you. I can’t tell the difference.”

The girls are all crying now. Tzuyu covering her mouth to stop her whimpering.

Mina heard all of it, she’s silently crying, the kind of cry she can feel in her throat and her eyes become blurry from the tears. The one where she just want to scream. But she just hold her breath and grabbed her stomach to cry silently, her bones shaking, hands trembling, realizing that the person who means so much to her might not comeback forever.. A sad emotion creeping on her inch by inch as the thoughts of Nayeon rush through her head all at once.

\---------------

Meanwhile in the best hospital in America..

“AAAAAAHhhh!!!” Nayeon screamed as she felt the intense throbbing and pulsing pain in her head.

The nurse gave her a narcotic as per doctor’s order.

Mother Im’s holding her while Nayeon weeping in her shoulder..

“Omma, I can’t take the pain anymore..” she said weakly with shallow breathing to her mom.

She kissed Nayeon forehead when the pain killer took effect and she can feel Nayeon slowly losing grip form her hold.

“How can I let go all of my pain, thoughts and feelings? I miss her so much.” She said in drooping eyes and there fell a single tear.

“Sssssh. Nayeon ah..” Mother Im who’s trying to be strong, never showed a tear to Nayeon if she wanted to cry. She has no choice but to be strong for both of them, for nayeon’s sake.

She tucked her daughter in the hospital bed carefully and wiped Nayeon’s remaining tears with her hand. She went outside where she finally cried, removed her eyeglasses, controlling her sobs, she’s helpless. Her tears from tightly shut eyes keeps flowing, wishing it was her who’s ill. Her daughter, her eldest daughter, A mother’s pain witnessing her daughter’s suffering, a mother’s cry for her child.

Her phone’s ringing, Father Im’s calling from Korea..

“Se-ah, is she getting better? How is she?” He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice, worrying if his eldest daughter’s still alive, if she’s still breathing.

“She’s not getting better..”

“Se-aahh! You promised you’re taking her home alive! Se-ah..” he breaks down and can’t help but cry, his youngest daughter listening to their conversion also silently crying. “Let me hug her again, let me hug my princess again Se-ah , that’s all I ask..” He sobbed, looking down with one hand on his forehead and tears falling down like drops in rain.

“A..Appa, Na..Nayeon unnie will get better right?She will comeback to us alive right?.” Seo-yoon asked while crying and hug her dad tightly.

\---------------

“Yeri, bring me to Nayeon please..please.” Mina’s shaking Yeri’s shoulder with both of her hands. She followed Yeri down at JYP’s parking lot begging Yeri totake her to where Nayeon is.

Yeri gets rid of Mina’s hands almost throwing it. “I don’t know where she is in the US Mina! It wan an emergency, they took a flight this morning because doctor’s said they can’t do anything about her condition anymore!”

Mina knelt down with her hands touching the ground. “Please Yeri.. I’m down on my knees.” Tears falling.

“Get up Mina.. I’m really sorry, I don’t know in what hospital Mrs.Im took Nayeon. She just left a note and the flash drive from where they’re staying.” She walked towards the car.

Mina followed ang grabbed Yeri’s arm. “ Yeri.. for once in my life, this is the only favor I’m going to ask you. Please. HELP ME.”

Yeri opened her car’s door, but Mina closed it.

“Please..” Mina’s eyes were pleading.

Yeri took a deep breath.. “Get in”

\------------

“Mrs.Im, we scheduled Ms. Im Nayeon’s surgery tomorrow, again, as what I have explained to her, the risks of his surgery can lead to a long lasting brain damage, comatose or worse, death.”

Mrs. Im hired an interpreter for the trips purpose, since she really wanted to bring Nayeon to the US for treatment.

“I understand doctor, but the reason why I brought my daughter here is for you to cure her, so I’m expecting a positive result.”

“We will do everything we can Mrs. Im, but ask your daughter to help herself too because she doesn’t seem like she wants to prolong her life.” He patted Mrs. Im’s shoulder and left.

\--------------

Yeri parked her car in front of Cafenne.

“Why are we here?” Mina unlocked her seatbelt.

“We’re going to ask Nayeon’s dad.” Yeri went out the car.

“Wait, what? You really don’t know where they are?” Mina followed Yeri inside the Cafenne.

Yeri turned to Mina they almost bumped to each other.. “What?! You didn’t believe me when I said I have no idea where on earth they are?!” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry..”

“Then if you’re not gonna believe all the things I’m going to say, then I’m sorry I don’t think I can help you.” She’s about to go back to her car but..

“Yeri” Mr. Im walking towards them, “what are you doing here?” He shifted his look from Yeri to the girl she’s talking to and he was shocked after recognizing it’s Myoui Mina.

“Mr. Im!” Mina hugged him tightly and tears blurring her eyes again. “Mr. Im” she released him from her tight hug and took his hand holding it tight, “Where is Nayeon? How is she? Mr. Im please tell me, Nayeon needs me.”

Mr. Im just kept quiet with a blank expression.

“Mr. Im..”

“There’s no use telling where she is right now Mina.”

“Mr. Im! PLEASE!” Mina cried out, her tears falling on his hands.

“Nayeon…she’s going to have her surgery tomorrow, and my princess..” he started to cry, he shuts his eyes letting the tears fall “I don’t know if she can make it.”

\------------

Mother Im is cleaning up her eldest, preparing her for surgery. She carefully removed Nayeon’s favorite purple beanie from her shaved head. Mrs. Im can’t stop the tears forming in her eyes while gently patting Nayeon’s skinny arms with a small towel soaked in warm water. She touched her like it’s going to be the last time she can feel her daughter’s warmth, like it’s the last time she’s gonna feel her pulse and hear her breathing.

Nayeon opened her eyes, she woke up from the sound of her mom’s sniffing and she saw her wiping her tears. “Omma..” she said in a husky weak voice. “Why are you crying? I haven’t seen you cry ever since I got sick, why now?” she blinked slowly looking at her mom with a sad expression.

Mother Im can’t hold her tears anymore, she hugged her daughter so tight with Nayeon’s head on her chest and kissed her forehead while tears are streaming.

“Promise me you’ll wake up Nayeon ah.. promise me you’ll wake up.”

“Omma, if something bad happens to me, I don’t want to be resuscitated. I’ve had enough pain omma, I don’t want to suffer anymore, I don’t want any of you to be further burdened because of me. I want you to let me go if that happens. That’s all I want Omma, let me go if something bad happens. Always be happy with appa and Seo-yoon for me. You should always remember me with a smile too.Arasso?” She said slowly as a tear ran down her bony cheek.

“Nayeon ah.. don’t say that, you’re going to be okay, you have to fight for your self, for me ,for your dad and your sister. And you have plans getting Mina back right? You’re going to take her again from Chaeyoung.” Mother Im cupped Nayeon’s face, and she smiled at her.

Nayeon chuckled, “Omma, she doesn’t want me anymore, remember? She’s happy with Chaeyoung now and Im happy for them”

“Because you’re idiot, you didn’t think first before you act and make decisions. That’s the dumbest thing you ever did Nayeon, that’s what you get from watching too much dramas. Aigoo.. “ Mother Im sighed.

“I thought it was the right thing Omma, the least person I want to feel burdened because of me was Mina..”

“You should’ve told her..”

“I wanted to tell her so bad, but time has passed and her life went forward.”

She took her purple beanie from the bedside table where her mom put it. She ran her fingers on the small front tag ‘Minayeon forever’.

“Omma, if.. if I won’t make it, or wouldn’t be able to wake up or I’d die in the middle of the operation, can..” Tears forming as she tightly held her beanie “can you give this to Mina?” she kissed the beanie as it had small dark patches from her tears.” And tell her I love her, I never stopped.”

\--------------

Mina and Yeri took the latest flight going to America as soon as they got the hospital’s information from Mr. Im.

“I’m going to call mother Im.” Yeri took her phone out of her bag.

“Hello..”

“Oh hello Mrs. Im, it’s me Yeri. I just want to let you know, I’m taking flight going there right now, and I’m with..” she paused and looked at Mina. “Myoui Mina.”

“YERI-SSI!” Mrs. Im exclaimed.” Why?! Why did you let her know? You know Nayeon didn’t want her to know about her condition right?! She trusted you!”

“Mother Im, I apologize, but I know she wants this too, she wanted this for a long time. It just takes someone to defy Nayeon’s pride and stubbornness, an that would be me, I guess. Mrs. Im..please, you know your daughter’s heart too right?”

Mina took the phone from Yeri…”Mrs. Im , this is Mina, can I talk to Nayeon please?”

“I’m sorry Minari, but she’s currently in the operating room.”

“Eh..” was the only word came out from Mina.

“Let’s pray she could make it.”

\-------------------

Mina and Yeri arrived in the hospital, as Mina got closer to nayeon’s room, she can’ explain how fast her heartbeat’s racing. How nervous she is and the same time excited that finally, after a year, she’s going to see Nayeon any minute now.

Yeri knocked and opened the door. Mina’s breathing is different than the usual breathing. She doesn’t know what to do.. until she saw Nayeon, lying in the hospital bed, with 2 IV bags hooked, an oxygen mask and a small tube connected to her bandaged head which drains out small amount of reddish drainage, and finally she looked at Nayeon’s face and Mina’s throat felt dry and a kind of heartache she never felt before.

“Her doctor said, he doesn’t know when Nayeon will wake up.” Mother Im said with a tired look on her face. “he also said, he doesn’t know if she will ever wake up.” She started to sob and cover her mouth to not make a sound.

“So you risked it Mrs. Im? You risked..” said Yeri but mother Im cut her words.

“It was the hardest decision I ever made. I just persuaded Nayeon, or else she wouldn’t last for a month anymore. If only she got treated earlier.. if only.”

Yeri hugged mother Im for comfort while Mina is not taking her eyes off of nayeon..

“It wa my fault …wasn’t it?” Mina still in her position while she asked.” It was all my fault…”

\-------------------

2 days has passed since Nayeon’s surgery but she’s still fall asleep. Mina never left Nayeon’s side. She was always there , taking care of her, watching the most adorable person in her life, sleeping.

Mina was sitting at the bedside. Like what she does everyday, she talks to Nayeon, because she knows that she can be hear her. “Nayeon-ah, wake up. Wake up please, I know how much you lobe sleeping but, babe you’re sleeping too much.” She pouted while tracing the bridge of Nayeon’s nose with her index finger.

Mother Im entered the room. “Mina, why don’t you go back to the hotel first and get some sleep? It s already late and Yeri told me, your phone’s ringing all day, she said SBS staff has been calling you guys.”

“I’m quitting the drama Mrs. Im. I’ll let my manager talk to them, I think it’s not too late since the drama hasn’t aired yet. I’ll let them find a new star actress.. I’m staying here.” She replied with respect.

“Mina, this is the exact reason why Nayeon doesn’t want you to know about her condition, she was afraid you’d be like this. She doesn’t want to be a burden to your life.”

“Mother Im, you know, Nayeon was never a burden to me, she was always the one who lightens up all my loads in everyday life. I can’t believe I let a year slip away with her condition. I’ll never forgive myself for that.” She said while resting her head on her hands.

“by the way, before I forgot..” Mother Im gave Mina the purple beanie Nayeon asked her to pass to Mina. “here..she said, she loves you so much, she never stopped.”

Mina took the beanie, and traced the tag ‘Minayeon Forever’ with her fingers, pressed it to her nose and inhaled Nayeon’s scent and she put it on her head and smiled at Mother im.

“She worn that for almost everyday. She just take it off when it needs some washing.”

“The smell of the beanie, smells like Nayeon, so Nayeon.. her clean smell.” She chuckled.

“Minari, I hope you don’t mind me asking but, you’re dating Chaeyoung right?”

“Oh, Mother Im, I already told her that I still love Nayeon before I left Korea.” “What?you did that?” Mother Im was surprised and can’t believe what she heard.

“I did, and you wouldn’t believe this Mother Im, she said she’s not surprised at all.”

“Oh..”

“Nayeon ah..you heard me?I still love you, I always have and always will.” She leaned to kiss Nayeon’s cheek that ligeres for 5 seconds. “So wake up.. there’s nothing in the world that I ever wanted more, but to hear you say my 3 favorite words again.”

\---------------------

“You still look pretty in your shaved head babe..palli wake up. I want to feel your lips pressed against mine again, I miss those butterflies in my stomach you know.” Said Mina while opening the curtain of Nayeon’s hospital room.

“I’m awake..Ugh what is this thing, this is so irritating.”

Mina stopped what she’s doing, she can hear her heart pounding as she heard Nayeon’s whining voice again. She slowly turned her back and saw Nayeon removing the oxygen mask.

Nayeon looked so lively, full of energy that she managed to sit on her own like nothing happened.

Mina slowly walked towards Nayeon, with dropped jaw.

Nayeon successfully removed the oxygen mask, she looked at the person who’s slowly walking towards her, she raised her hand to cover her eyes from the brightly lit morning sun rays coming from the window, she twitched her lips, struggling to recognize the person in her room. “Who are you?” she asked with her childish voice.

“Nayeon ah.. babe” she buried her face on Nayeon’s shoulder with tears of joy flowing, she looked at Nayeon. “Nayeon it’s me, it’s me your Mina,your Penguin she pressed her forehead against Nayeon bandaged forehead while her hands are cupping Nayeon’s face.

“Minari?” Nayeon held both of Mina’s hands.. “Minari, is it really you?” Mina nodded with her forehead still against Nayeon’s and closed her eyes where her tears instantly fell. Mina ca feel Nayeon’s warm breath.

Nayeon kissed Mina’s hand… “Where have you been? Where have you been all this time Minari? I missed you so much.”

Mina started to peck each inch of Nayeon’s face with smooching sound, she caressed Nayeon’s cheek, she lifted her chin, noses almost touching, Nayeon felt Mina’s warm breath that tickles above her lip, as they both indulged in their emotion, her lips brushed against Nayeon’s. It was a soft, gentle kiss that shows how much they have longed for each other.

“I love you..” Nayeon said as they broke their kiss. “You’re the first and last person I’ll ever love Minari…”

Mina was in tears again.. “You have no idea how much I have waited for this day Nayeon, how much I missed you, babe I love you too, always and forever.” She kissed Nayeon’s forehead.

“Minari, one day, I’ll hold you so tight that you wont remember what it feels like to miss me.” Nayeon went down from her bed, she stared at Mina and gave her a quirky smile. “Minari we’ll be together again and I’m sure it’s in a better place. I’m so happy to see you here.”

Nayeon walked towards the door.. Mina can’t move, she can’t speak, the word ‘stay’ was stuck in her throat and she doesn’t know why but tears are falling from her pale cheek.

\---------------

Mina woke up with the sound of beeping machine attached to Nayeon, it was so loud it hurt her ear. She’s still wearing the purple beanie, she fell asleep on Nayeon side after she talked to Mother Im. Mrs. Im was holding tightly to Nayeon’s left hand, she was crying so hard.

The doctor rushed to the room with 2 nurses. Mina confused with what’s happening but the doctor and nurses just stood there and watched the heart monitor. Mother Im still crying, sobbing, shouting Nayeon’s name repetitively between her sobs.

Mina finally grasped the situation, she saw the heart monitor where the waves looks irregular from the normal waves she saw before, progressively getting weaker and weaker..

“What is happening?Doctor?! What is happening?!!!” Mina’s worried that made her shout.

She said those words in Korean, so the Doctor have no idea what she’s saying.

Yeri who just entered the room dropped the coffee she bought when she realized what’s happening.

“I love you Nayeon, your omma , appa and sister loves you so much. Don’t worry baby, finally you are now pain free.” Mother Im cried while she’s hugging Nayeon so tight.

Mina’s shaking so bad buckets of tears are falling, she just sat on the bedside, held Nayeon’s hand. Leaned and whispered to Nayeon’s ear. “I love you forever.” She said with a feeling of lump in her throat.. she can feel nothing but sorrow, knees wobbling, numb hands, then tears split from her eyes and flowed down like a river. An unbearable feeling deeps through her nerves, like her heart was twisted inside her.

The waves on the heart monitor’s getting bact to life, then down again,… until the wave peaks are non-existent anymore.

And the doctor turned the monitor off. Checked Nayeon’s pulse, listened to heartbeat using stethoscope. Then, “time of death 7:27 AM.” The doctor pronounced, the nurse recorded it down.

“I’m sorry for your loss Mrs. Im.” Said the doctor.

\-------------------

Everyone who loves Nayeon was there where the funeral’s being held.

Nayeon’s Mother, father and sister trying to be strong, but they can’t help but cry for her.

The casket was lowered on the gravesite, the grave was fully filled and a mound was built on the top of the grave. And a tombstone was set up with Nayeon’s name.

Twice members are crying especially Tzuyu, Nayeon is her favorite unnie. Sana can’t forgive her self from what she did to Nayeon. She kept saying “I’m sorry Nayeon..” like those words are the only words she knows.

Mama Myoui and Papa Myoui was there, with guilt feeling in their hearts for what they’ve done to Nayeon.

Mina, whos was physically there, but dead on every other aspects, felt like she died with Nayeon in every way. She wanted to cry but her tears were drained. Wishing everything was just a long dream.

\---------------------

Mina’s trying to survive, one minute, one hour, one day at a time, even most of the time she feels numb.

_Knock knock knock_

“Myoui Mina, it’s been 2months and you’re still like that?! Your parents are so worried about you, be thankful I’m free today to accompany you.” She opened the curtain and Mina woke up so irritated.

“Why are you here Yeri?! Just let me sleep!” Mina yelled.

“Let you sleep?! What the heck Mina you sleep for more than 12hours a day!” Yeri yelled back and she opened Mina’s closet to get some clothes.

“What are you doing?” Mina asked.

Yero threw a jeans and a shirt straight at Mina’s face.

“Get up and take a shower, we’re going somewhere.” Yeri opened the shower room in Mina’s room, stood at the side of shower room’s door and crossed her arms. ”Now take a shower before I drag you here.”

But Mina laid on her bed again and covered herself with the blanket.

Yeri got pissed and walked out, she turned to Mina before leaving the room. “If you have plans knowing what Nayeon has left for you, give me a call. You’re lucky if I got time to accompany you for the rest of the year.” And she closed the door.

It took time for Mina to process what Yeri said, she quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed hold of Yeri.

\-------------------

An hour later..

“Where are we going?” Mina asked holding tightly her seatbelt “Daecheon Beach” Yeri replied.

They walked at the shore for 20minutes and stopped until they saw s small beautiful wooden house with a yellow lit light on the porch. The 2 swings outside the house caught Mina’s eyes, and it made her smile, wishing Nayeon was there with her.

“In case you’re wondering to whom this house belongs, this is Nayeon’s property.” Yeri said as she pulled the key out of her pocket.

“Now this really makes me think you guys cheated on me..”

Yeri gave her a fierce look.

“Joke.” Mina answered and faked a smile.

“Shut up, remember when I told you when Mother Im left a note and the flash drive to where they’re staing before they went to America? I was talking about this place.” Yeri opened the door and opened the light. “this is where they’ve stayed. This is where Nayeon screamed because of pain, this is where I witnessed how much she misses you.”

Mina was so speechless with what she saw..

It was a small house with her white bed near a window that views the beach. There’s still medications left on the bedside table, and near it was their photo, it was her and Nayeon’s selca she posted on Instagram, beside it, is the Bunny lego she made for her. There was s small table across the bed, there lies an estimated over 100 cassette tapes in different colors.

On the wall, there posted their polaroid photos together. Mina took one, remembering their happy memories but at the same time giving her sad feels. On the farther side of the wall, there are polaroid photos of places, and in every polaroid there’s something written under.. ‘ _missing you Busan.’_ The photo was taken in Busan and Nayeon was smilling with her bunny teeth.

_‘Missing you in Hawaii’.._ a photo of Nayeon taken form Hawaii.

‘ _Missing you in Bali’.._

_‘Missing you in Phuket’.._

_‘Missing you in Boracay’_

Tears filled her eyes up as quickly she saw how much Nayeon misses her..

“those photos, she went travelling before she got really weak. That’s what she did, travel.. instead of curing herself, but I think, sha has lived to the fullest by travelling though..”

Mina moved to the table..

“Theses cassette tapes, it is where Nayeon recorded all the things she wanted to say to you. The numbers written on it were the dates when she recorded it. She records almost every other day, but most of the time, she can’t record something due to her severe pain.”

Yeri took one of the tapes and played it in Nayeon’s recorder.

They first heard Nayeon’s shallow breathing before speaking.. “ Minari make sure you’ll marry someone who will laugh at the same thingd as you do. Make sure that person will make you laugh as well, make sure that person’s going to give you flowers even there’s no occasion at all, send you old fashioned handwritten letters.. the person who’d tuck the strands of hair behind your ear, make you feel so loved and will never give up on you. Make sure that person will love you as who you are without plans on changing a thing about you.. I wish I could be that person Minari.” And they heard a sniff before the tape ended.

Mina’s tear were flowing again, she’s clutching herself in the couch while she’s holding the Bunny lego she made years ago.

It was Mina’s turn to pick one of the cassette tapes…

“Minariiiiiiiiiii!” Nayeon sounds so happy with the tone of her voice.. “I heard you’re dating Chaeyoung now? AIgoo.. You’re really over me huh?” a long pause was heard.. “ I’m happy for you Minari.” Her tone of voice changed instantly to a very low sad one. “But it hurts, It hurts with every heartbeat.”

The cassette tape stopped again…

Mina grabbed her hair so tight..and said to herselft. “pabo..pabo”

She picked another tape.

“Minari, today Yeri visited me, she said there are things I’ve got to learn to cherish before everything’s too late or I’ll regret it.. It made me think Minari.. I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you…but I guess I’m late since you’re with someone already.”

Another tape…

“Minariii the sun is up, and it’s shining brightly. It makes me miss having coffee with you, although no amount of coffee could keep me awake like you do.” Nayeon’s laughed. “I want to lie on the couch next to you again, Mina.. I also miss watching dramas with you.. I miss the way you struggle waking me up.. I miss how you say ‘I love you’ to me with a pout.. I remember when you leaned in quick to kiss me and I swear I didn’t know how to stop the trembling of my hands.. I miss you so much..”

Mina smiled, but still with present tears. “Mina, we need to go back, it’s getting late.”

“I think I’m staying here Yeri, I want to stay here.” Mina insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, thank you for bringing me here.”

Yeri left but she’s hesitating.. “Okay I’m leaving you here, I’ll call Mrs.Myoui that you’re going to stay here tonight.”

“Yeah, thanks..”

Yeri hugged Mina before she left.

After a few minutes…

Mina took the recorder, few cassette tapes and went putside the house.. she sat at the swing and swinged lightly while playing one of the tapes.

“Minari.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being stupid and not knowing what to say and do when I learned I’m ill, I’m sorry that I made you hurt yourself that you almost died, Im sorry Mina.”

Mina can’t take it anymore, she wanted to be where Nayeon is. She wants to be with Nayeon now.

She put the recorder on the swing, and slowly taking steps towards the shore in a dead cold night, but as soon as the water reached her feet, she heard Nayeon voice coming from the recorder.. “Minari, if ever you hear this but most probably I’m gone by that time..and if ever you still love me and you have plans doing something stupid, I just want to tell you, that’s not the way I want us to be together again.. Please be strong Mina, continue to live and learn to live without me, I’ll be watching you up there, I love you Mina..”

And it stopped, Mina just cried and sobbed after hearing it. “Nayeon! you’re really such a cheater, why did you leave me! Why?” she screamed towards the beach, she wiped her tears.

She went back at the swing sniffing..

Took the recorder and kissed it.. “I will live Nayeon.. just promise me you’ll always watch me..give me strength to keep going when I have no hope left.”

And she swinged enjoying the view with the moon’s reflection on the water. Feeling the cool air touch her skin, she closed her eyes, smiled and she knows, she was there, because of Nayeon’s clean smell that lingers in the cool air.

__

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read it, its also make me cry, my friend is so cruel right?   
> If this story make you cry please leave kudos. Thank you!


End file.
